


Fuck Sex Pollen

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, Frustration, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mad Scientists, Missions, Phil Needs a Hug, Quarantine, Science, Sex Pollen, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clinton gets struck by a dose of sex pollen on an Avengers' mission. It's not contagious or anything, but it's different than the other sex pollens he's encountered. It's stronger. He doesn't want to risk the chance of possibly raping Phil, so he requests to be put in the quarantine unit until it's all out of his system. During this time he and Phil work on the bond, and soon realize. That this time apart is much more aggravating than they thought it would be. But all is well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Sex Pollen

It was an Avengers mission. Another scientist. More sex pollen. How did they know it was sex pollen again? Well, the scientist basically told them it was when he was making his self righteous speech. What is the obsession with hat stuff? Anyway. He was close to being apprehended when Clint was making his decent off a building. Just as Steve was about to grab the scientists, he shot off one final blast of his gun. And who got hit. Clinton Barton of course.

The blast hit Clint as soon as he landed. He didn't even have a millisecond to try and avoid the blast. Clint had also been knocked out by the by the shot, and fell limp to the ground.

Phil rushed over to the prone body of his bond partner and dropped to his knees. He checked Clint's pulse, and made sure he was breathing. After they made sure Clint was alive, medical whisked him away while everyone else finished up the mission. Luckily, Clint was the only one shot, and the cleanup was minimal. Briefing was fast, and everyone was released. Phil went to check on Clint.

They've been working on the bond, and it's been okay. Still not even close to what should be happening. But definitely better than before. When Phil went to medical, Clint wasn't there. He found one of Clint's nurses, only a select few could work with Clint, this one was a taller guy with short brown hair. "Did he get out again?"

"Oh no. He's in the quarantine unit."

"Is the pollen contagious?"

"No it's not. But he was very adamant about being locked up in there. He said it'd be safer that way. Maybe he'll tell you in more detail."

"Thank you." Phil made his way to quarantine, and found Clint lying on his stomach on the bed in there, with his hands behind his head. He was happy when he didn't need to call to Clint for the blond to know he was there.

Clint turned when he felt the little hum at the base of his skull lessening. He turned his head to see Phil standing on the other side of glass. He felt his already extremely hard cock twitch, and he groaned. Than he got up and made his way over to the glass. "You look. So good."

"I'm dressed the same way I always am at work, but thank you. Why are you in there? It's just sex pollen, we can take care of it together."

"Not this time. It's not the same as the others Phil. I can fight the other ones, they're resistible. This one. I can't fight. If you were to tell me to stop with the other ones. I could stop. But not this time. Phil, I might."

Phil felt a tingling of fear at the back of his head. "Oh Clint. You're afraid you might rape me."

Clint put his hand on the glass, and dropped his head forward. "Yes. I feel like I won't be able to stop. I don't want to chance it. I don't want to chance hurting you, or making you do something you don't want to."

"Okay, I get it. It's okay Clint, this is only supposed to last about a week. And since we'll be apart. We can use this moment to work on the bond, and it'll give you something to distract yourself from your erection."

"Okay. It's gonna be a long, hard week." Clint gave a tired looking smile.

Phil shook his head. "Of course you can still make a dirty joke. If you need me to come by. Just think about me."

Clint smirked. "I'm gonna be thinking about you a lot."

Phil rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "I've got time to spare. How bad is it?"

Clint shrugged. "Bad. But tolerable for now. You know this stuff gets worse with time."

"Maybe I'll call you when I'm home. I'm leaving soon actually."

"Go ahead and go home Phil. I can see you tomorrow. Just, try to sleep okay."

Sleeping without Clint was, annoying for Phil. And it, didn't really happen. Sometimes he had nightmares because without Clint there as a security blanket, Phil's subconscious took over and bombarded him with thoughts of being abandoned. But that didn't happen much anymore, since the bond. And having Clint, kind of in his head was keeping him secure and grounded. If not those thoughts or nightmares.

It was the temperature getting to him. Clint usually kept Phil's body temperature regulated when his ear were out. And another change since the bond, Phil's been getting restless and fidgety, or just uncomfortable when he was home and he didn't have his ears and tail out. He was naturally just, colder. But the ears also expelled heat, which made him colder. But then his fur also trapped heat in the winter time. It was just a huge mess regarding Phil's body temperature.

"I'll try. Maybe I can find someone in the tower to help."

"Natasha?"

"Mission."

"Your parents are still here."

"Oh you're right. I'm going to go home, beat traffic. I'll call you."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Phil went to the tower. There was no way he was going to ask his parents to sleep in their bed like some child. But at least Jarvis could monitor him just in vase it got too serious. After he changed and got something to eat, he called Clint. "Hey. How are you holding up?"

'Uh. Good. Just jerked off, so I've got some temporary relief."

Phil could hear the rasping, and how Clint's voiced had gotten a bit deeper. This voice always excited Phil a little. "How long does it last?"

"About ten minutes. Then I get rock hard again."

"Oh it's not so bad this time."

"No. Just the whole, holding back part."

"Yeah that. I wish you were here though."

"So do I baby. I wish I could just hold you while you slept. Keep you safe. But seriously, I don't think I'd be able to resist. I feel like I'll get lost in the moment and just keep going."

"I get it. I could tie you up or handcuff you to keep you still. And when you need it I can help you."

Clint let out a little moan at Phil's words and at his cock hardening, rubbing against his pants. Phil felt arousal sparking at the back of his mind, but also this kind of stream of love laced through it that they figured out was when either of them were thinking about the other. He smiled at Clint's groan. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not even in the mood for this."

"Horny but you don't feel like doing anything, so it gets annoying. Just for a week though. You can make it."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll swing by during my lunch break."

"Alright, goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight." Phil crawled into bed and changed into his full fennel form. He bit and pulled the sheets and pillows till he made a little den of sorts. He crawled inside of his bundle with a content chirp. He was surrounded by pillows, the center of the makeshift den was the sheets. Thin enough for Jarvis to see if Phil was freaking out, but thick enough to keep Phil warm.

The first few days were fine. Clint was dealing with himself, and Phil was sleeping fine. But the fourth day, that's when it started to get kind of sour.

Clint's head knocked against the window of the quarantine unit he was in. His sigh fogged up the glass. He was trying to keep calm. But he couldn't last much longer. It was getting really annoying constantly being hard. The time of relief had shortened as the days went by. He was currently down to about two and a half minutes of relief after dealing with am erection. And it was getting to him.

Phil visited frequently to calm Clint down from being so annoyed by the whole situation, and he called him when he got home. That was one of Clint's shining lights during this. The other was that Phil had been sleeping okay. That made him all the more happy, but he knew that it was getting annoying for Phil too. He was trying to help the little fox now.

"Just think about it like I'm on a mission."

"No, that'll just make it worse because you could die on a mission. Which would take you away from me."

"And you being alone is the nightmare, right."

"Hopefully these next few days will go by fast."

"Hopefully. Call me if anything happens."

"Okay. See you later."

Clint waved and watched as Phil walked away. He had this feeling that something was going to happen.

Clint was right. Later that night, more like early morning since it was two in the morning, Jarvis noticed Phil acting strangely. His entire body was trembling, ears and tail flicking and twitching here and there. He tried to wake the agent up, but got no response. So he notified everyone else in the tower. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Phil's parents.

Once everyone was there, Phil's parents unlocked the door. They all slowly, silently, made their way to Phil's bedroom. They all agreed that all f them going in there might freak Phil out, so his parents went in.

What they saw was just, kind of sad. Phil was laying in the middle of the bed, curled up tight, but shaking like a leaf. His tail was tucked between his legs, and his ears were restless. Twitching, laying flat, popping back up. Greg, who was in full fennec form, whined.

Julie set him on the bed. "He never did well with the cold. Especially in this form. And now since he's bonded, not being in this form at least once a day makes him uncomfortable. My poor Phillip."

Greg tried to wake up his son, pushing against him without being to forceful. Julie went to tell the team what the problem was and that it wasn't serious, but asked them to wait a few minutes. Phil was awake when she came back in, his dad throwing little barks and chirps at him.

"I was under my sheets. I guess I kicked them off."

More of Greg's chirping.

"He's in quarantine."

"Clint's in quarantine? What for?"

"Sex pollen. It's not contagious or anything. He just feels like he won't be able to control himself and doesn't want to chance possibly, raping me."

"That damn stuff. Why are scientists so obsessed with it?"

Phil shrugged, still shaking a little. His mom walked over to put a hand on his cheek. "So cold. Come on. Up."

When he stood his hand was grabbed. "Your hands are even colder." Phil trailed behind his mom like a little kid holding his mom's hand so he didn't get lost. His dad trotting beside them. His mom asked who was headed to or passed the common floor. Bruce said he was going there for some tea, and Julie pushed Phil towards him. "Take this with you. Make sure he's bundled up. You can leave him there if you need to."

"You called me a thing."

"You're a big boy, you'll get over it. Try to sleep alright."

"Yes ma'am."

Everyone exited Phil and Clint's apartment. Each going to their respective floors, and Bruce and Phil getting off on the common floor. Phil gathered a bunch of blankets, wrapping himself up on the couch. Bruce sat a little away from him. "Your ears. They're the main problem?"

"Yes. They're designed to expel heat."

"Desert animal. You're just not made to be in cold temperatures. The fur traps heat though. Because the desert gets cold at night."

"Well, yes but if I'm not in full fennec fox form, I'm cold. As it is I'm colder than a typical human."

"So. Your body is basically mixing both species. Because you have the fennec fox in you, your body thinks you need to stay cool since you're supposed to be a desert dweller."

"It still has this instinct to keep me cool. Since I don't have fur when i'm not in that form, my body temperature is just lower to keep me cool."

"I see."

"I'll ask my dad if he'll let you monitor him and run some tests if you want. He'll probably let you do it."

Bruce smiled. "Thank you Agent Coulson."

"You can call me Phil."

"I'll work on that. Have a good night."

"You too." After Bruce left Phil worked his phone out of his pocket to call Clint and let him know something happened. But his phone rang before he could call him. "Coulson."

"Cold?"

"I was. How did you know?"

"... I don't know. I just had like this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, and it felt like. Stress. But then I kept thinking of ice. So, that spot at the back of our heads where we're, synced I guess. That was telling me something was wrong with you, and then the ice. I figured you were cold."

"I think I'm okay now. You sound tired."

"Just woke up."

Phil hummed. "How's the hard on."

"Still annoying. Wanna help?"

Phil smirked. "No I'm tired."

"Aw, Phil. No."

Clint heard Phil's little laugh and couldn't help the smile that took over. "I'm sorry I'm not there to keep you warm."

'It's fine. Not your fault.'

"No I know. I just. I miss holding you close. Keeping you warm in times like this. Makes me feel a little responsible."

'Clint. Everything is okay. I understand how you feel though.'

Clint sighed. "As long as you're okay, it's fine. This is so much harder than it should be. Is it because we're mates."

'Mates, huh? If that's what you want to call it. But it's because we're bonded too. Not just because we're, mates.'

"Oh, should I not call it that?"

'You can say we're mates if you want. Mates, partners, boyfriends, lovers. As long as we're together I don't care much for titles like that. The only one that really means a lot to me is, bonded. We're bonded.'

Clint smiled. "Are we gonna stay up till sunrise talking about nothing?"

'Yeah I think so.'

"Fine by me."

For the next three days, the time of relief for Clint dwindled down to no time of relief. Yep. Just a constant erection that wouldn't go away. That was the most frustrating thing ever with Phil constantly in his mind too.

But finally. Today was the day. Clint was just laying around like he has been for a week. And his erection just went away. It just wilted down, and stopped being an annoying hardness. He immediately jumped up in excitement, punching the air and just making a lot of noise.

He got medical to come check on him and make sure that it was all completely out of his system. And sure enough. His body was devoid of any remnants of the sex pollen. There was one thing running through Clint's mind when medical gave him the all clear. Phil.

As soon as the words left the nurses mouth, Clint was gone. Running through the halls without a care of who he ran into. All that mattered in that moment, was that he was going to get to hold his boyfriend again. His bond mate. His everything. After one long week of only getting to see but not touch, he was getting to hold him again.

When he reached the hall of Phil's office, he saw Phil already walking down it, phone in hand, probably calling Clint to tell him he was headed home. Clint felt his phone vibrate but just kept running. He called out to Phil, yelling his name to get his attention. But it was too late.

Once Phil was turned around, facing Clint, the blonde was already tackling him. Clint ran right into Phil, wrapping his arms around him in the tightest hug anyone could imagine. Clint was fast enough to cup the back of Phil's head so he didn't hit it too hard on the ground. Phil's phone flew somewhere, but he didn't care once he realized what was going on, and that only took Clint calling his name with a huge smile on his face.

He just hugged Clint back as tight as he could. There were no words, just a tight embrace shared by the two of them. Clint pulled back, hands framing Phil's face, staring down into his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from pulling their lips together even if he wanted to, and why would he want that. So he just let it happen. Phil accepting it just as much as Clint. Happy, ecstatic, to reciprocate. It want anything deep, or super sexual. Just their lips pressed together.

This whole, entire situation was much more emotional than anyone expected it to be. Clint honestly felt like crying because he was so happy to be able to hold Phil again. And they were only separated for a week. It wasn't like this when they had to go on missions, so maybe it was because they knew they could've been together, but on missions they know they have no choice.

They finally stopped kissing, and Phil pulled back with a smile. Clint let out a chuckle that evolved into full on laughter. "Oh god, Phil. Fuck sex pollen."

**Author's Note:**

> So the explanation for Phil's body temperature issue. I hope I explained that alright. If anyone has any questions, I'll be glad to answer as well as I can. Also any suggestions, or comments are appreciated


End file.
